cyber_politicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Manufacturing
MANUFACTURING IN GEO ONLINE Manufacturing is one of the industry sectors in Geo Online. This sector is responsible for producing basic products to be used by either other industries or consumers. Their are numerous products that can be produced in the game. The complete list can be found here. FACTORIES All manufacturing is done in factories. They can produce two types of goods, Industrial and consumer. Industrial goods are materials that are used by other factories to produce another good (Steel factories producing steel for car factories, etc.). Consumer factories are those that produce goods to be used (consumed) by the public (car factory, furniture factory, etc) Factories can employ two types of citizens, Unskilled and Skilled Laborers. The difference between these is Education, product quality, and salary. Basically, unskilled laborers are those who don't have a formal education. They will usually be paid less (which helps a companies profitability) but also will decrease a factories quality rating which leads to less quality items. An employees skill level can increase through experience in an industry but the increase is less than with an education. Factories require resources to produce whatever they are producing. This comes either from mines, farms, trade, or another factory if needed. Some factories will require multiple products to be able to operate. If a factories resource requirements are not met, they will not operate which costs money and possibly angers workers, In this situation, the factory may layoff employees or move to a different country completely. If a factory closes, the entire workforce will become unemployed increasing a nations unemployment and being a huge blow to the nations economy. Some of the laid off employees may leave a country and move to a different one. Employees will never move with a company that moves to a different country. Factories can also produce more luxurious, and more expensive, products. This is done through expanding the factory. Instead of a clothes factory, why not make luxury clothes and charge more. Keep in mind though that citizens will always pay taxes first then buy essential goods such as food, water, clothes, etc. Some groups may not be able to afford the luxury goods your nation produces. While that may not effect a citisens happiness directly, it could infuriate the business owners who own the industries because they lose money and they may decide that your country is no longer a profitable venture and could pack up shop and leave town.The final quality of a product produced from a factory is dependent on three main factors, the average education of the workers in the factory, the quality of any incoming supplies, and the technology level of the factory. Their are 3 sizes of factories that can be built in a nation/region. Small, Medium, Large. The size determines the max output of the product produced and the maximum number of workers that can be employed in the factory. The type of manufacturing companies that do business in your country is determined by your countries business policies, education, resources, skill level, etc. 'FACTORIES AND EDUCATION' Factories can function without an educated workforce but chances are, the final product produced will not be very good. This is fine when starting out but as the world evolves and the market becomes saturated with better products, factories may fall behind and a nations economy may struggle. Which could lead to less money for the national coffers and its citizens. Unskilled Laborers will naturally develop skills through work experience but this increase is small compared to education. A nations education system includes different educational institutions that are based on age. Each age group reaches a cap in their education based on which level of education they are attending. More details on education can be found here. Educated workers do create better products but they also will probably expect more money from their boss. If their expectations are not met, they may leave the factory or migrate to a different nation for a better job opportunity. 'FACTORIES AND TECHNOLOGY' Technology allows factories the ability to produce higher quality products. There are 5 levels of technology with each one having a cap on the tech level. Technology level, combined with education of factory workers and quality of materials, determines the quality of products a factory produces. Better quality products leads to more money which leads to a stronger economy. Consumers and other factories are more willing to pay more for a better quality product. All factories in the game world will begin with the lowest technology level. Each level has a max cap that, when reached, will require investment by the company to improve its technology. While this is not improved directly by a country, it can be strongly influenced by providing incentives to a company to invest in it. Technology levels for factories will only increase by one level at a time and companies will usually wait a while before investing in another technology advance 'FACTORIES AND POLLUTION' Factories will produce pollution. The amount is dependent on the product being produced and factory size. Larger factories will produce higher amounts of pollution which can lead to a decrease in life expectancy. If your nation has strong environmental regulations, you may find it difficult to attract some businesses to your country. The amount of pollution in a country can be found by clicking on the appropriate cabinet member. MANUFACTURING SECTORS Their are numerous sectors within manufacturing. Each sector allows different types of products to be produced and also requires different types of education and political policies. Some of these products cannot be sold directly to consumers but instead are used by other factories to produce other products. CONSUMER PRODUCTS * Aircraft - Cargo * Aircraft - Military * Aircraft - Passenger * Alcohol (Non Wine) * Arms (Guns and Ammo) * Automotive - Small Passenger (Cars/Pickups) * Automotive - Large Passenger (RV's/Buses) * Automotive - Motorcycles/Scooters/ATVS * Automotive - Freight/Cargo * Automotive - Military * Cigarettes * Cigars * Clothes - Basic * Clothes - Luxury * Fertilizers (Can only be purchased by farmers) * Food - Luxury (Anything from a farm not consumed directly by citizens) * Furniture * Gasoline * Jewelry - Silver * Jewelry - Gold * Jewelry - Diamond * Wine INDUSTRIAL PRODUCTS * Aluminum (Can be used to produce Airplanes and automotives) * Electronic Components (Can be used in other electronics) * Iron (Can be used to produce Steel and also build railroads) * Paper (Can be used for cigarettes or cigars) * Steel (Can be used to create appliances, vehicles, and construction of buildings) * Textiles (Can be used for clothes) The above lists are not the complete lists as some products that are manufactured can be found in other sectors such as Technology.